


驯龙脑洞2

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	驯龙脑洞2

This is Berk.

While other places have ponies or parrots……

we have dragons.

——————————

此刻是隆冬时节，水汽升腾成云雾浮在空中后又随即化作细小的雪花飘飘扬扬的落下。

对于Berk的住民来说，这是个平静的夜晚。

现在把我们的位置移到Berk上空的某处。

有什么东西正在靠近，它的翅膀扇起的风让雪花狂舞起来。

在你听到那声音的下一秒时，你就能看见它的模样了。

浑身长着漆黑的鳞片，48英尺的翼展，还有一双碧绿的眸子。引人注意的是它的尾翼有一半是人工制品，红色的布上画着白色的维京人图腾。

Hiccup俯身贴在Toothless的背上，把空气的阻力降到最低。

“来吧伙伴，让我们再快一些！”

回答他的是耳边更猛烈的风的呼啸。

他载着他，在气流中坚定的拍动那宽大的翅膀。

雪花配合地在他们身边上演着一轮疯狂的舞蹈。

他们穿过云朵，不畏寒冷，一直向上。

然后Toothless收起翅膀，尾部弯曲，如同一尾跃出水面的鱼一样，带着Hiccup突破了云层。

利用惯性在空中做了短暂的滞空停留后，夜煞展开双翼在云海上平稳的飞行。

月光把云层染成瑰秘的颜色，也在这无人的云海上投下访客的影子。

人和龙都盯着那轮圆月。

它是如此皎洁明亮。

宛若神之眼眸。

“哇哦，我从没见过这样的月亮。它可真漂亮，对吧伙计？”

Hiccup抚摸着Toothless的头，手掌上传来熟悉的皮肤的触感。

Toothless惬意地眯起碧绿的眼。

这样是最好的，他和他都不需要说些什么了。

Toothless直愣愣地望着房门。

黑色的眸子不知不觉地缩成一束直线。

然后又旋即变了回去。

因为木头门被推开，Hiccup走了进来。

身为酋长的他在处理了一堆事物后神色显得有些疲惫，Toothless蹦到他面前发出低吼来表达慰问。

“还没睡吗，老兄？”年轻的酋长想拍拍他伴侣的头，Toothless却又蹦回自己的床上，用一双水灵灵的大眼睛望着他。

“噢，好吧好吧。”

Hiccup摊了摊手，走向那粘人的生物。

“感觉如何啊？是不是很舒服？”Hiccup娴熟的挠着Toothless的下巴，他的龙则发出满意的呼噜声。

简直就像在龙薄荷里打滚一样！Toothless觉得自己舒服得都快要晕过去了。

“好了男孩，快睡吧，明天还有一大堆事要忙呢……”Hiccup是一边打着哈欠一边说完这句话的。

半夜，Toothless突然醒来。

他清楚的知道，自己是最后一只夜煞了。

他知道这意味着什么。

种族的最后一只意味着无法交配，无法交配则意味着——灭绝。

“我总有一天会死掉的，”他想。

“到时这个种族就彻底完蛋了。”

当第二天早上Toothless醒来的时候，Hiccup已经不在房间里了。

年轻的龙王叹了一口气，摇摇头自己下楼找吃的。

然后他在一楼发现了一堆新鲜的鲑鱼！

Toothless的眼睛立马就亮了！

我们的夜煞终于在大快朵顾的时候感觉到了身为龙王的好处。

当然他并不知道这是Hiccup让自己母亲Valka给他准备的。

在填满肚子后Toothless离开了酋长的屋子。

一路上有各种各样的龙纷纷向这位龙王致敬，Toothless转过身看了看他们，又转身忙着找他的Hiccup。在用尾巴甩飞了几只做死的龙仔后，他遇到了正在打盹的Fishlegs的龙Meatlug。Toothless弄醒她询问Hiccup的去向，迷迷糊糊的Gronckle表示酋长可能在大礼堂。

但是Toothless到了大礼堂后只看到了正在发脾气的Astrid。当她把一柄斧头对着Snotlout扔过去后她告诉被惊呆了的龙王Hiccup去了军火库。

最近狂战士们总是来挑事，还频频进入Berk的领海区域，Hiccup不得不为战争做准备。

当Toothless走了半天的路到了军火库时Hiccup已经在港口处理船的问题了。龙王郁闷的想到“要是可以飞就好了。”

他并不知道Hiccup因为找不到他只有骑别的的龙在岛上飞来飞去。

晚上Hiccup回到家里后，他的龙就一直缠着他。在进行了加时夜飞，挠痒痒和很少做的（见不得人）亲密互动后，Hiccup终于明白Toothless是想要一个全自动尾翼。

“是因为找不到我所以想要吗？”Hiccup抱着夜煞龙王的头，虚脱地说道。“恩……好吧，明天给你做一啊啊啊！！！”

好不容易洗掉脸上的龙口水后，Hiccup把整个身子重重的摔在作俑者的身上，而Toothless却轻松的翻身把他压在身下，完全无视他们之间的主宠关系。

从一开始他们之间就没有所谓的“主宠关系”，房间里年轻的酋长和龙王心里都清楚这一点。“所以我们才是彼此的依靠。”

绿眼睛盯着绿眼睛，他们都笑起来。

夜煞把翅膀收拢挡住从窗外吹进来的寒风，把炽热的体温传递到对方身上。

Hiccup突然觉得自己可以就这样好好睡上一觉。

这样是最好的，因为这就是幸福。

天亮以后无论Hiccup去哪里Toothless都寸步不离的跟在后面。

这样的结果是时常招来Berk上住民们的热切的目光，不论是人的还是龙的。这让Hiccup多少感觉到尴尬。

傍晚的时候Hiccup从Gobber那里取回了他要的全自动尾翼和他的火焰剑。

“好了伙计，我理解你想跟我在一起的心情，但是这会影响到我的工作。”帅气的Berk酋长一边为他的龙装上全自动尾翼一边训着话。“你也应该去看看你的种族，毕竟你是龙王了，你要负起责任来。”

Toothless停下从喉中发出呼呼声的行为，转过头去看他的尾巴。

黑色的瞳仁变得像猫的那样狭长。

“装好了！你觉得怎么样？”Hiccup捏着下巴打量他的作品。“这可是我用巨齿钢做的‘更牢固版’！”

Toothless把尾巴在地板上拍了拍，打了个满意的响鼻，转过头闭上眼。

“看来你今天挺累的啊伙计，”Hiccup起身走向他的床，“我也是。”

“晚安，Toothless.”

在那位年轻人躺下后，夜煞龙王睁开了一只眼睛，看着他的Hiccup。

今晚的云层比平时都要厚很多，，温度也更低，但Toothless却反常的延长了这次的夜飞时间。

“差不多该回去了吧，Toothless？”Hiccup在龙背上大喊到。

Toothless没有理他，而是自顾自的拍动翅膀向高空飞去。

“喔噢噢！！你要干什么？！”

迎面而来的狂风几乎要把Hiccup从龙鞍上吹下去，龙骑手不得不把身子贴在夜煞的背上，双手紧紧环住夜煞的脖子。

感觉到风速渐渐小了下来后，Hiccup把身体稍稍抬起。

漫天的繁星在夜空中闪耀。

他伸出手，觉得自己就要触碰到这个世界的边缘。

然后他听到了歌声。

来自某些星星，却是在心里听到的歌声。

Toothless毫无提示的收起自己的翅膀。

“……？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

一人一龙在引力的牵引下直直坠落。

“你这条坏——龙——！！！！”

Hiccup的惨叫和Toothless得逞的奸笑声混在一起。


End file.
